lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Songs and Music
Season 1 1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World: * Breezing Along by Valentino Music / The Music People * I Know What I Am by Band Of Skulls * It Could Be Love by Camouflage Nights * Murphy’s Magic by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Sweet Cream by Parry Music / The Music People * Swinging From The Chains Of Love by Blackie and The Rodeo Kings 1.02 Where There's a Will, There's a Fae: * Draggin’ The Days by The Mahones * I’ll Bring The Sun by Jason Collett * Outward Bound by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Trophy by Bat For Lashes * Two In The Bush / Davey's Gravy by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Vector by Metro Electro 1.03 Oh Kappa, My Kappa: * Au Revoir Mon Coeur by Parry Music / The Music People * Because I'm Awesome by The Dollyrots * Bounce With Me by Kreesha Turner * Got Me (Alternate Version) by Stars and Crosses * Mandolinerry by Digital Vision Music / The Music People * New York Irish by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Polka Dot by Focus Music / The Music People * There Is XXXX (Within My Heart) by You Say Party! We Say Die! 1.04 Faetal Attraction: * Boys Wanna Be Her by Peaches * Celtic Justice by Metro Electro * Jig Melody No.1 by Parry Music / The Music People * Kabul by Abaco Music / The Music People * La La La by San.drine * The Stroke by Billy Squier * The Wake by Metro Electro 1.05 Dead Lucky: * 2001 Arabian Nights by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Black Velvet by Alannah Myles * Cheese And Grapes ''by A Man Da Band * ''China Today by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Daisy O'Riley's Reel by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Dragonfly by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Going To Goa by Cavendish Music / The Music People * High Moon by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * High Speed China ''by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * ''Pretty Life by Jakalope * Rhythm Says Go by Life Bitter Soul * Shanghai Dynamo by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Slide by Phender 1.06 Food for Thought: * Ariel by Stateless * Funeral Pyre by A Man Da Band * Get On The Bus by Delhi 2 Dublin * Ghetto Love by Spinnerette * I’m A Rockstar, Watch My Videos, Buy My Records, Make Me Famous by Supergarage * Matlida by Stateless * Sound Of Everything by Quantic feat. Alice Russell 1.07 ArachnoFaebia: * All Around The World ''by Musique and Music / The Music People * ''Apples by Delhi 2 Dublin * Chrissy’s Reel by A Man Da Band * Don’t Be Funny by Dragonette 1.08 Vexed: * Gambling With God ''by Magneta Lane * ''Habanera (from Carmen by Bizet) by A Man Da Band feat. Amanda Clemens * High Speed China by Adrenalin Music * Madman by Clara Klein * Sour Cherry by The Kills * Thas Paso by Tim Tickne * Valley of the Gun by Shelter With Thieves * War Machine by Crooked Valentine * The Warning by Neverending White Lights 1.09 Fae Day: * All That Is Thirst by Pati Yang * Dingle Regatta by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Galway Bay by Abaco Music / The Music People * Gambling With God by Magneta Lane * The Hooley by Studio G / The Music People * The Jig by Dennis Music - Ethnic Series / The Music People * Jig Melody No.1 ''by Parry Music / The Music People * ''Kerry Reel by Parry Music / The Music People * Liffeyside by Parry Music / The Music People * Nice Day by No Affiliation 1.10 The Mourning After: * 2001 Arabian Nights by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Anything Matters by Apollo Live Music / The Music People * Best Of Me by Morningwood * Closer by Musichouse / The Music People * Feel Alright by Focus Music / The Music People * Girls Are Crazy ''by Evren * ''Help Me by Focus Music / The Music People * Spend Some Time by Johanna Sillanpaa * Killarney by Abaco Music / The Music People * My Front Door by Metro Electro * Nothing by Stereo Science feat. Life Bitter Soul * Outward Bound by Cavendish Music / The Music People 1.11 Faetal Justice: * Babylon Boys ''by Life Bitter Soul * ''Break Out by Crooked Valentine * Das Ist Krieg (American Reich) by MDM (Modern Digital Media) * Dikweed by Tim Tickner * Lid by The Music People * Lost Girl World Mix by Tim Tickner * Luxury by Domenica * This Hollow World by Johnny Hollow * Ya Ya Ya by Life Bitter Soul 1.12 (Dis)Members Only: * Altered States ''by Musichouse / The Music People * ''Hoofhaus by Deep East Music / The Music People * How I Do It by Central Park * I Like To Party ''by Evren * ''Mandolinerry by Digital Vision Music / The Music People * Night Life by Focus Music / The Music People * New York Irish by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Outta Shape by Emilie Mover * Snake Charmer by The Mahones * Summer Chic by Artful Recorded Music / The Music People 1.13 Blood Lines: * Nova Heart by Johnny Hollow * Slip Into Your Skin ''by Patrick Watson Season 2 2.01 Something Wicked This Fae Comes: * ''Aheb Hawak by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Follow Me by Make Me Young * Give It Away by Delhi 2 Dublin * House Of Mirrors by Ted Brett Barnes * In The Dark by Pom Pom * In Your Machine by Alex Metric * Psycho Circus by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * Slovenian Circus by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * Stained by Bonesaw 2.02 I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won): * Flute Sonata in G Minor - Arioso by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * The Four Seasons: 'Autumn': III. Allegro composed by Vivaldi; by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * Goa’s Wake Up courtesy APM Music * Northern Lights by Bad Hands feat. Britta Persson & Karl Larsson * Our Heartland courtesy APM Music * Percy Street Stomp courtesy APM Music * Rambling courtesy APM Music * Sheep’s Eyes courtesy APM Music * String Quartet No. 14 in D Minor D180: Andante con moto 'Death and the Maiden' by Schubert / APM Music * Velvet Jazz courtesy APM Music * We Are Everything by Brandon Chandler 2.03 Scream a Little Dream: * American Toy ''by Jewel Timo / APM Music * ''Drop Names Not Bombs by Louise Burns * Jerk It ''by Thunderheist * ''Travellers’ Ways courtesy APM Music * Villain by The Duke Spirit 2.04 Mirror, Mirror: * Bodhran Dance by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Romanian Polka by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Toundra ''by Kosinus Music / APM Music * ''Turkey Pulse by Selected Sound / APM Music * Visions Of You by Modern Superstitions 2.05 BrotherFae of the Wolves: * Ancient Voices by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Big Bad Wolf by The Heavy * Connaught Chase by KPM Music / APM Music * The Gathering by KPM Music / APM Music * Highland Games by Carlin Music / APM Music * Space Mandoline by Kosinus Music / APM Music * Spin And Win courtesy APM Music 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away: * Cold War by Tori Sparks * Eastern Glen by Bruton Music / APM Music * Friends United courtesy APM Music * Give It Away by Delhi 2 Dublin * Here’s To The Days by Drakes Hotel * Lose It by Austra * Special Shoes by Gypsophilia * Tar Pond Tango by The Tom Fun Orchestra * Wildness by Sonoton Music / APM Music 2.07 Fae Gone Wild: * Aegis ''by Johnny Hollow * ''The Ballad Of NGB (Instrumental) by Stateless * Bodytalk by Selected Sound / APM Music * The Deep by Data Romance * Cage Of Love by West One Music / APM Music * Can We Go Wrong by Hesta Prynn * I Love Your Style by Selected Sound / APM Music * Licky (Work It Out) (Vandalism Radio Remix) by Larry Tee feat. Princess Superstar * Sweet Life by Madison * Sweet Rock N' Roll by Vibrolux * Tempted By You ''by Bruton Music / APM Music * ''Throw Me To The Rats ''by The Tom Fun Orchestra * ''Timebomb by Pati Yang 2.08 Death Didn't Become Him: *''Air & Variations composed by Handel'', arranged by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * Boom by MC Magico * Brother by July Talk * I Caught Holden Smiling by Ronley Teper * The Crazy Baby by Raquel Reed * Jig From The Suite in E Minor For Harpsichord composed by Handel, arranged by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * Killing It ''by The Hundred In The Hands * ''Monster Donte by Misteur Valaire * Passacaile From The Suite In G Minor composed by Handel, arranged by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * Realpolitik by Wilderness * Romeo And Juliet Fantasy Overture courtesy APM Music * Romeo And Juliet Fantasy Oveture composed by Tchaikovsky, arranged by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * When I Get Home by Wildlife 2.09 Original Skin: * Love by Ronley Teper * Pop Culture ''by Creature * ''Venetian Hautboy by Beatrice Antolini * Young Blood by Lynx 2.10 Raging Fae: * Ajnabee by Earthrise Soundsystem feat. Go-Ray * Dressed In Dresden by The Hundred In The Hands * Groove Bastard 2 by Kristian Southhouse * I’m So Glad by Royal Wood * In This Drum A Secret (Four 80 East Sunshine Mix) by Eccodek * So Cool by Saidah Baba Talibah * Strange Love by Winter Gloves 2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest: * All Saints Day by Aquatic * Bodhran Dance by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Celtic March ''by Tim Tickner * ''Falling Away (Jacques Renault Remix) by Big Scary * Float A by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Formulas and Functions (Remix) ''by Circle Research feat. Maylee Todd * ''Ignition by Chris Lewis / KPM Music * Lass Vicious by Old Man Luedecke * Nah Nah Song ''by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * ''Oh My Love by John and Jehn * Right Before Ya by Michael Boland 2.12 Masks: * (unknown) by Aaron Ashmore * Brand New Weapon by Wildlife * Coming Up Strangers by Zoe Sky Jordan * Covenience Store by KPM Music / APM Music * If The Creeks Don't Rise by Sunparlour Players * Journeyman by KPM Music / APM Music * June Strangelets by Megastick Fanfare * La Di Da by Victorian Halls * Runner by Sunparlour Players 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure: *''China Soul by AXS Music / APM Music 2.14 Midnight Lamp: * ''The Keeper ''by Bonobo feat. Andreya Triana * ''Leave The City Outside by DJ Center feat. Oddisee * She’ll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain * Sirens by The Pack A.D * Time Is The Enemy by Quantic 2.15 Table for Fae: * Baby In The Black And White by Madison Violet * Cruising The Boulevard courtesy APM Music / Cherry Picked Music * Deep by APM Music / Sonoton Music * Haydn’s String Quartet by Kristian Southhouse * Jazztronic courtesy APM Music / Kosinus * On A Roll by CTZNSHP * Quit, Your Being Thoughtless by Moros Eros * Serenity Blanket by Kristian Southhouse * Shame On Me by Amanda Blank * Summer Sounds by Maylee Todd * Uknowwhatiwant by Elektrisk Gonner 2.16 School's Out: * Bercy by Gypsophilia * Colleen Harpe by Top Less Gay Love Tekno Party * Forth And Back ''by Art Of Fresh * ''Ghosts by Hooded Fang * Going Back To School by The Fleshtones * Just One Look by Doris Troy 2.17 The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire: * Bach Badinerie by Kristian Southhouse * Bach Brandenburg 2nd by Kristian Southhouse * Boccherini Minuet ''by Kristian Southhouse * ''Chopin Mazurka Opus 7 No. 1 by Kristian Southhouse * Chopin Mazurka Opus 7 No. 2 by Kristian Southhouse * Handel Entrance Of The Queen Of Sheba by Kristian Southhouse * Jigs In A by Ashley MacIsaac * Old Mythologies by The Barr Brothers * Sinner ''by Emika * ''Tchaikovsky Waltz From Serenade For Strings by Kristian Southhouse 2.18 Fae-nted Love: * Mendelssohn Wedding March ''by Kristian Southhouse * ''Rolling Along by Stephanie Cadman * Why Don't You Believe Me? by Small Sins 2.19 Truth and Consequences: * Close Watch by Agnes Obel * Go On And Kiss Me by The Raveonettes * Some Things I Am ''by Kristian Southhouse 2.20 Lachlan's Gambit: * ( No commercial music) 2.21 Into the Dark: * ''D-Troi - T by Ashley MacIssac * Echo Bay by Ohbijou * High Road To Linton by Ashley MacIssac * I Got Booze by The Lucky Ones * Jigs In D by Ashley MacIssac * Reels by Ashley MacIsaac * Seduce Them All by Central Park feat. Emilie Mover * St. Paul & Queen by The Lucky Ones * U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer 2.22 Flesh and Blood: * Serpents by Sharon Van Etten * Turkey Pulse by Selected Sound / APM Music Season 3 3.01 Caged Fae: * The Crossing courtesy APM Music * Dyin’ Today by Sunparlour Players * Jack Walsh / Winnie Hayes by Pint Of Blarney * Jailbait by Stink Mitt * Poptimist by Metro Electro * Traveller’s Rest by KPM Music / APM Music * We Don't Own The Road by The Kills 3.02 SubterrFaenean: * Around The Sun by 8MM * Crazy World by In My Coma * Movie Star by Carlin Music / APM Music * Voices by In My Coma * Youth Knows No Pain ''by Lykke Li 3.03 ConFaegion: * ''Don’t Cha by The Pussycat Dolls * Haunt You by The Pack A.D. * Having You Around by July Talk * Hell ''by FemBots * ''Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran * Jackson’s Morning Brush by Carlin Music / APM Music * Lost At Sea by FemBots *''Nuclear (Instrumental Version)'' by Sunparlour Players 3.04 Fae-de To Black: * Deep Blue Calm by Sean Nimmons-Paterson * Emerald Beauty by Sean Nimmons-Paterson * Hand Print In Wet Cement by FemBots * Here I Am by Ringer T * Karma Breeze by Christoper George Bilton * Keep Me High by Adaline * Ladies Of The Storm by Samantha Robichaud * Meditation Clouds by Christoper George Bilton * Stepple Jack by KPM Music / APM Music * They Clip The Wings Of Birds by Lioness 3.05 Faes Wide Shut: * Belly Dancer by Muzikotek / APM Music * Can’t Save Her by Chantal Claret * Friends And Family by Bruton Music / APM Music * Imperial by Trickbaby * Keep It Low by Hundred In The Hands * Marry You by Liquid Cinema / APM Music * Nymphs by Minuit * Orgotica by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Silent Song (EarthRise Soundsystem Remix) by Eccodek 3.06 The Kenzi Scale: * Bonaparte Crossing The Rhine by Kosinus Music / APM Music * Don’t Know Why by Dark Like Snow 3.07 There's Bo Place Like Home: * Dance D'alayna by Paul Lenert * Kitty Lie Over / Swallowtail ''by Pint Of Blarney * ''Like An Animal by Sunparlour Players * Love and Other Disasters (Underscore) by Rebecca Hosking * Lucky Lola by Derek and The Darling * On The Other Side (Underscore) by Hungrytown * Real Men Live In Trees by Vandarth * T-Bone’s Jig by Samantha Robichaud 3.08 Fae-ge Against The Machine: * Dummy by The Angel/Devil * Madhouse by The Black Box Revelation * Tijuana Taxi by KPM Music / APM Music 3.09 The Ceremony: * Gorgeous A by Sonoton Music / APM Music * The Price You Pay by Thomas D'Arcy * The Wanderer by Dion & The Belmonts 3.10 Delinquents: * All Signs Point To Lauderdale by A Day To Remember * Change My Needs by Scars On 45 * Back To Blazin by D.O. * Having You Around ''by July Talk * ''Malevolent Me by Hail Archer * Say Goodbye (I Won't Even) by Adaline * The Sweet Release by Ringer T * With The New Crowd by Freedom Fry 3.11 Adventures in Fae-bysitting: * Dinner For Two by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Paranormal State by West One Music / APM Music * The Wanderer by Ernest Maresca * Whatever It Takes by Freeman Dre & the Kitchen Party 3.12 Hail, Hale: * Flapper Dapper © by West One Music / APM Music * Gravity by Akua * Minstrel Boy by Sonoton Music / APM Music * O’Briens Of Clare by Carlin Music / APM Music * V’la Le Bon Vent by Sonoton Music / APM Music 3.13 Those Who Wander: * Night In Ibiza by AXS Music / APM Music * Slippin’ and Slidin' by Bruton Music / APM Music * The Wanderer by Dion & The Belmonts Season 4 4.01 In Memoriam: * It’s All Good Honey by Matt Kingsley * Just For You courtesy APM Music * Libertango by courtesy of Kironmusic Productions * Noches De Vino Tinto by Matt Kingsley * Pentagram Rock by Nichol Robertson * Plaza De Ramblas by Matt Kingsley 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School: * Comin’ Back To You courtesy APM Music * Country Girl At Heart courtesy APM Music * Dancing With The Devil by Life Bitter Soul feat. Diana Studenberg * Dusk In Delphi courtesy APM Music * She’s A Goddess by Rick Howland * This One’s For You courtesy APM Music 4.03 Lovers. Apart.: * I Want You by Lindi Ortega * Let It Burn courtesy APM Music * Pay That Bill courtesy APM Music * Triangle courtesy APM Music * Willow Tree by The Belleregards 4.04 Turn to Stone: * Baby I Call Help by Deap Vally * Bounce 2 This by Evren * Cruise Low by Thunderheist * If We’re Wrong by Justin Hines * Wannabe by Spice Girls 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll: * Baleric Wind courtesy APM Music * Clearsky courtesy APM Music * Over You by Flume feat. Anthony For Cleopatra * She Hurt My Head courtesy APM Music * Summersonic courtesy APM Music * The Wanderer by Emilie Mover * Today Is A Good Day courtesy APM Music 4.06 Of All the Gin Joints: * Breaks Me Down by Stars and Crosses * For This I Can’t Be Sure by Sunparlour Players * Humours of Glen Dart courtesy APM Music * I Want the DJ courtesy APM Music * No Angel by Yuki * O’Farrell’s Jig courtesy APM Music * Planxty Fanny Power courtesy APM Music 4.07 La Fae Époque: * Adieu L’Amant by Zoie Palmer * Alt Kabaret courtesy APM Music * Cabaret Piano courtesy APM Music * Club Berlin courtesy APM Music * Paris A Demain courtesy APM Music 4.08 Groundhog Fae: * 12 Days of Christmas courtesy APM Music * A Perfect Christmas courtesy APM Music * Coming For You Baby by Jay Price * Deck the Hallz by Free Spirit * Don’t Forget About Me This Christmas by Danny Fromajio & Peter Hajioff * Everybody’s Home For Christmas courtesy APM Music * Jingle Bells courtesy APM Music * My Own Personal Santa courtesy APM Music * We’re Gonna Have A Happy Christmas courtesy APM Music * What I Like About Christmas by musicblender * What You Want by Coast to Coast feat. Library Voices 4.09 Destiny’s Child: * Spring Flowering courtesy APM Music 4.10 Waves: * Alchemy by Johnny Hollow * Love by Coast to Coast * Prelude No.15 D Flat Major Op.28 Raindrops courtesy APM Music * The Final Countdown courtesy Screen Gems-EMI Music * The Wanderer by Dion 4.11 End Of A Line: * Eerie Lake Moses by Sunparlour Players * Iranians by DAVIDS 4.12 Origin/It Begins: * Heart Killer by Gossling * Sad Relationship 3 courtesy APM Music 4.13 Dark Horse: * You by Keaton Henson Season 5 5.01 : * Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Development and Production Category:DVD and Digital Distribution